LavaClan/Roleplay
Next to the Volcano... Emberstar groomed his pelt, the heat of the volcano warmed him. 20:45, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Fireblaze wandered through the dead forest(Dead beacuse of an eruption, completely black trees with no leaves, duh, and black crunchy leaves) Looking for prey(The dead forest does have prey, the mice actually eat the dead leaves). 21:06, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Ashtail called a patrol, but no one came on time. She was usually calm, but the warriors wouldn't listen. "Did you hear me? I called a PATROL!" she yowled. [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Silver']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'fang']] 21:33, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Fireblaze was able to hear Ashtail yelling and raced back to camp "I'm here" Fireblaze gasped. 21:35, July 7, 2012 (UTC) She greeted him nicely, because he was always in a good mood. Not to spoil that. "Fireblaze, nice to see you! Where is the rest of the Clan?" [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Silver']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'fang']] 21:48, July 7, 2012 (UTC) "I honestly don't know, Ashtail"(In real life where's the clan? Should we have the cats in trouble or something? Like maybe they get kidnapped or Catnapped?) Fireblaze replied to the deputy. (Sure, how about they find half of their Clan was killed by dogs, and the other half fled? XD) Ashtail nodded. "That is interesting." [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Silver']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'fang']] 22:37, July 7, 2012 (UTC) "Let's go find them" Fireblaze suggested to Ashtail.(I was thinking that they got catnapped and were trapped and underfed in a cave built into the volcano, but if you want to do dogs that's ok) 22:39, July 7, 2012 (UTC) (I like your idea better) "Yes, but first, we must alert Emberstar." she meowed. [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Silver']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'fang']] 22:44, July 7, 2012 (UTC) It was only until they started searching that they realized Emberstar was gone too! 22:45, July 7, 2012 (UTC) (Should it be rogues that catch them?)Emberstar was padding through the dead forest when four creatures burst out of nowhere, grabbed him, and carried him off. 22:46, July 7, 2012 (UTC) (dun dun dun, and yes, or another Clan) Ashtail wondered about what would happen if they were the only LavaClan cats left... They would have to leave the Clan... Or repopulate it. Ashtail and Fireblaze were friends, but just friends. Ashtail shuddered at the thought. I mean he's nice and all but-'' she stopped the thought.[[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Silver']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'fang''']] 21:53, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Fireblaze padded beside Ashtail as the two searched for the missing LavaClan cats. 21:58, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Scorchpaw's belly rumbled as the rogues surrounded him. Scorchpaw could see his starving father, Emberstar, only taillengths away.(Tigerfoot gave me permission for Emberstar to be Scorchpaw's father).-Gorsewhisker 13:01, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Redflame watched her two starving kits beside her belly. "I'm sorry, i'm out of milk" Redflame murmured. The rogues had starved them and Redflame could see her own ribs. One of her kits wailed and it's head fell back as it's eyes dulled. "I'm sorry, Dawnkit" Redflame touched the limp body and she felt frozen with grief. 14:12, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Flareheart moaned with hunger. 19:52, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Redflame covored Dawnkit's dead body with ash as there was no time for a propr burial. 19:54, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Flareheart watched his sister bury her dead kit. 19:55, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Redglame looked down at her son, Singekit(Who wants to RP Singekit?) "I will not let you die" Redflame licked Singekit's fur. 19:56, July 10, 2012 (UTC) (I will) Flareheart's belly rumbled. He needed to find food, badly. 19:57, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Singekit mewled and pressed against his mother. 20:02, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Redflame looked at the other trapped cats, Emberstar, Scorchpaw, and Flareheart were only some. 20:04, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Emberstar felt grief after witnessing Dawnkit's death and looked at Scorchpaw. "You'll be safe, my son" he murmured. 20:05, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Flareheart clawed at the ground. He wanted to kill those rogues! 20:09, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan